El comienzo del final
by OoOAnAOoO
Summary: “Y ahora que lo sé, mi esperanza es...” SSLE
1. El comienzo del final01

**Disclaimer **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling.

**Summary **Oneshot "Y ahora que lo sé, mi esperanza es..." SSLE

**NdA **Primer Fict. ..¿Primer desastre? XD

**El comienzo del final.01**

- Nos lo vamos a tener que cargar, joven.

Snape ni se molestó en girarse rápido, seguía ahí, mirando un punto fijo en el vacío

– Joder, Snape, un poco de alegría, no? – le dice un compañero mortífago.

Están en uno de los Cuarteles Generales que utiliza el Señor Oscuro para sus reuniones.

Lord Voldemort acaba de retirarse.

- ¿Va todo bien? - le dice otro, Nott. Pues, qué le pasa ahora, lleva toda la tarde igual, y él, no es de esos, parece pensar.. Y no parece que esté bebido.

Snape, por fin, asiente.

Son las diez de la noche del día anterior a la víspera de Halloween del año 1978.

Ya todos han salido.

Él sale.

Snape no ha pronunciado una palabra desde que salió del Apartamento.

Va callado, con la cabeza baja, cubriéndose del frío con el abrigo de pana verde.

Una patrulla de policías muggle se detiene. Quizá extrañados por algo, el conductor pregunta si todo va bien.

- ¿No me oyó? – repite amable.

- Llévenme a la cárcel - pide Snape con voz apenas audible.

_¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en que nos fuimos a Hogsmeade sin que se enteraran tus padres? Les dijiste que ibas a estudiar en casa de una amiga. Luego, tomamos un cuarto con vista al Londres Muggle en el Caldero Chorreante, donde nos dedicamos durante toda la mañana a hacer el amor y a beber firewhisky. Cuando te invite a bailar saliste vestida con un vestido negro que yo desconocía y que no se me ha podido olvidar.._

Snape durmió mal esa noche.

Se despertó en mitad de un sueño agitado y se vistió apresuradamente para lo que era su costumbre.

Contó el dinero que había logrado juntar, que era bastante, y se aseguró también de llevar su DNI, su cartilla del médico y su diploma de Hogwarts.

Los guardó celosamente en el abrigo marrón que se puso esa mañana.

Salió de casa y caminó hasta la plaza. Tomó un taxi, raro en él pues contando ese, sólo había tomado dos en su vida. Uno fue con ella.

- ¿De paseo? - le preguntó el taxista.

- Voy a arreglar un asunto importante. Conduzca. - contestó Snape, rápido, sin mirarlo.

El hombre se volvió a observarlo y al verlo tan abstraído y reticente encendió un cigarrillo y le subió el volumen a la radio.

Condujo en silencio hasta el comienzo de la urbanización anexa a la que se dirigía.

Un paseo, pensó, hay tiempo aún.

Había una Feria de Artesanía, como cada mañana antes de Halloween.

- ¿Te leo la suerte? - le preguntó de súbito una voz de mujer.

Era una gitana de vestido azul cerrado, largo y amplio, con varias estrellitas plateadas y vistosas, la mujer tenía el cabello rizado y los ojos penetrantes.

- Tal vez pueda decirte algo que te ayude. – comentó ella.

No eres bruja, pensó, la suerte no se lee.. - ¿Como qué? – preguntó cortante.

- A ver, muéstrame tu mano... has tenido problemas con unos compañeros... sí.. dame... Pero eso no te angustia, sabes que podrás resolverlos cuando te lo propongas... – retiró la mano y se concentró en sus ojos - Tu problema ahora es mucho más serio, ¿me entiendes? - repitió despacio - Hoy entrarás en la noche de la purificación sensitiva - dijo la mujer - Pero antes de que acometas la acción que te has propuesto es necesario que quedes en estado de pureza, de calma para así comprender la confusión de tu noche – aclaró - ¿me entiendes? – repitió con voz más grave - Tú no vas a robar – afirmó, muy seria - El robo ya se lo ha hecho la misma persona y lo que tú vas a hacer es devolverle el robo al robador – hizo un gesto extraño - ¿me entiendes, joven? – suspiró despacio, concentrándose –y cuando te sea entregado el blanco pergamino, joven, comprenderás la verdad absoluta de tu temor y el verdadero porqué de tu viaje...

_Cuando entré al aula, te vi sentada en la fila central, con tu cabello largo y rojo brillante, tu cara de niña buena ligeramente ladeada y con esa mirada que me permitía vislumbrar a la mujer que había en ti y que hasta entonces, justo ese mismo momento, no había advertido. _

_¿Y ya te olvidaste de aquella vez que fuimos a aquel concierto muggle? _

_¿Y ya se te olvidó cuándo fuimos juntos de vacaciones en Sexto? Tus padres y tu hermana no te dejaban ni un minuto a solas. Llegaron al Hotel y yo tuve que tomar una habitación aparte, claro, en otro hotel. Fue un verano inolvidable. Fue todo nuestro. Nuestro verano..._

_¿Y se te olvidó también aquella vez, cuando apareciste en mi casa tras una pelea con tu hermana? No había nadie más que yo en mi casa y esa noche salimos solos a caminar por el pueblo y acabamos paseando por el cementerio... ¿Se te olvidó ya que te abracé y empezamos a besarnos mientras mis dedos desabotonaban tu blusa? ¿Qué hicimos el amor por primera vez sobre una tumba y que justo, en ese principio, en ese instante, justo ese, sería el anuncio del final que nos espera en poco? ¿Ya se te olvidó la sensación simultánea de miedo y de placer? _

_Aquel cinco de julio lo pasé solo, en mi casa, esperando; te llamé por teléfono todo el día. No te pude hallar y salí desesperado a buscarte por los lugares que sabía frecuentabas. La noche anterior, en una fiesta, te habías enfadado conmigo porque estuve bailando con otra. Al día siguiente me enteré de que te habías ido a ver a una amiga. Desconocía la dirección de la casa de tus padres, así que me senté en la puerta de tu urbanización; de donde no me moví hasta verte pasar._

NdA Y el próximo chap..


	2. El comienzo del final02

**Disclaimer **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling.

**Summary **Oneshot "Y ahora que lo sé, mi esperanza es..." SSLE

**NdA **Primer Fict. ..¿Primer desastre? XD

**El comienzo del final.02**

Una hilera de almendros en flor iluminaba la calle. Había llegado.

Snape fue a la puerta de hierro y tiró de la campana.

- ¿La señorita Lily Evans? - le preguntó al jardinero.

- ¿Quién la busca? – preguntó cortés.

- Un amigo – respondió algo serio.

- ¿Quiere pasar? – invitó.

- La espero.

A poco rato Snape la vio venir por la vereda: distraída, miraba hacia el suelo, perfectamente empedrado, mientras releía una carta y la guardaba en su sobre. Era alta, de cuerpo bello. Vestía una túnica clara y un sombrero azul.

Reconoció su cabello pelirrojo, largo y reluciente. Sus ojos risueños, de color verde brillante, se ensombrecieron al verlo.

_Cuando me dijiste que estabas saliendo con él, no le di importancia. Sabía que eras tan mía como yo era tuyo y que no teníamos más destino que uno sólo, juntos, el uno para el otro. _

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Sabías que me caso mañana?

- Por eso precisamente quiero que hablemos.

- Imposible. Salí porque creí que se trataba de otra cosa.

- Vine a darte tu regalo.

- Estoy ocupada. Mi familia está adentro, con la celebración, y ya sabes que no te  
pueden ver. Me comprometes. . .

- ¿Ahí está él?

- Sí, desde esta mañana.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- ¿Crees que me casaría si no?

- Respóndeme ¿Estás enamorada?

- En cierto modo...

- ¿Sí o no? – cortó.

- ¿A qué viniste? ¿A molestarme? - le reprendió.

- Estás hablando como una desconocida.

- YA. ¿Y no lo soy?

- Sabes que no.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que te cases conmigo.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Por una vez en mi vida te estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿Y esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo?

- Me enteré apenas ayer y de casualidad. No pude ni dormir.

- Típico. Terminamos hace más de dos años y un día antes de mi boda, vienes a proponerme matrimonio... ¿quién te crees, eh?

- El hombre al que amas.

- Fíjate que no. Ni estoy hecha para ti ni tú para mí. Eres demasiado.. no sé, ya da igual. Ya todos dan igual.

- ¿Y él no? – levantó la barbilla de la chica, ella observaba el suelo - ¿él no? – repitió.

- No, él no. – le miró.

- Qué tierno.

- No empieces, por favor.

- Vente conmigo, Lily. Vámonos a Londres, a Manchester, a China, a donde tú quieras. Aquí traigo dinero y todos mis papeles.

- No...

- ¿Por qué? Mira Lily...

- No, no soy tan egoísta como tú.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que ya nunca nos volveremos a ver?

- Pues sí...

- ¿Qué, ya te olvidaste totalmente de mí? ¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que vivimos juntos?

- ¿Me estás haciendo un interrogatorio o qué? – preguntó, arrebatada.

- Dame un beso.

- No Snape...

Alguien se dirigió a Lily desde el fondo del jardín, llamándola, era voz de mujer, alguna invitada, seguro.

­ - Lo siento muchísimo.., Severus, adiós... – y se soltó de su mano.

Lily arrojó al suelo la carta que traía en la mano y se retiró.

La carta era para él.

FIN


End file.
